Hoy yo preparo la cena
by Inej G
Summary: Kaoru, decido darles a todos una sorpresa preparado la cena, la cosa no sale como tenía planeado.


Hoy le tocaba preparar la cena, estaba emocionada. Tenía intenciones de dejar a todos con la boca abiertos, le mostraría al todos que las clases de cocina que Kenshin le había estado dando desde hace algunos meses había sido todo un excito. No iba a decir que fuera una experta, pero ahora podía presumir de que ya no quemaba hasta el agua.

Estaba sola en el dojo, era el momento perfecto para comenzar su tarea. Se remangó las largas mangas de su kimono y coloco un delante sobre él, se dirigió a la alacena dispuesta a coger todo lo necesario para comenzar. Estaba tan atraída en su tarea de escoger los ingredientes, que no noto el sutil movimiento de una sombra que se deslizaba silenciosamente hasta el lugar donde ella estaba.

Se dispuso a lavar concienzudamente las verduras en un barreño con agua que anteriormente había dejado sobre la mesa, se dedicó a su favor mientras casi sin darse cuenta una suave melodía se escapaba de sus labios, tarareaba mientras se mecía lentamente.

La sombra que anteriormente se había colado sin hacer ruido, estaba cada mes mas cerca del lugar donde ella se encontraba, a unos pocos pasos de la entrada de la cocina.

Ajena a lo que pasaba a tan cerca de ella, Kaoru se dispuso a cortar unos puerros, se agachó y busco entre los estantes un cuchillo lo suficiente afilado para cortar correctamente esos alimentos. Llevaba varios minutos buscando sin resultado.

Mientras ella buscaba el cuchillo, la sombra había llegado junto a la puerta de la cocina, quedando parcialmente oculto por la pared y el marco de la puerta de ese pequeño recinto. Apoyado tranquilamente en el marco, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que sus ojos seguían cada uno de los movimientos del pequeño cuerpo ante él. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Estaba a punto de dar una paso dentro de la cocina, para acercarse a ella cuando un pequeño y alegro grito agudo al encontrar el cuchillo, que descansa justo frente a ella, detrás del barreño que antes había usando para lavar las verduras.

Ya con el cuchillo en mano, y no sin una pizca de vergüenza debía del pequeño despiste el cuchillo, se dispuso a cortar las verduras, tomo suavemente, con la mano derecha tomo el cuchillo, con mucho cuidado y tranquilidad empieza a hacer cortes de forma horizontal, procurando que cada corte fuera igual que el anterior. Le temblaban un poco las manos.

Quería que todo fuera perfecto, quería que no se buscasen más de su comida, quería que Kenshin se sintiese orgulloso de ella, y que pensara que todas esas horas con ella en la cocina habían sido una perdida de tiempo.

Tan era su grado de concentración que no noto que la sombra que hasta el momento solo la observaba en silencia se acercaba a ella, hasta pararse justo detrás de ella.

De pronto y sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar siquiera unas fuertes manos se posaron sobre las suyas, un cuerpo se pegó tanto que seguro que no abría ni espacio para un grano de arroz entre sus cuerpos. Su corazón se paró, sus ojos se abrieron y en sus rostros de forma una mueca de miedo. No podía respirar, su menta trabaja sin parar,¿quién era?, ¿cómo había entrado?, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta?, sus ojos se movían sin parar sin ver realmente, buscando algo desesperadamente para defenderse, no había nada, ni una mísera escoba. Respiro hondo buscando fuerza para librarse de ese intruso cuando lo noto, ese olor, ese tacto le era tan familiar… se le escapo un suspiro, a la ves que todo su cuerpo se relajaba, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su agresor.

Por Kami! Kenshin! Pero que susto me has dado! Baka! -

Dijo ella, en tono bajo, casi un susurro pero claramente con una reclaro encubierto. Mientras giraba entre sus brazos, y levantaba la cabeza buscando los ojos de su " atacante".

Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, solo quería observarte -

Su vos era baja, algo ronca. Esos increíbles ojos de un tono entre malva y dorado le devolvieron la mirada, con una brillo de arrepentimiento, pero también de diversión. Le encanta ese nuevo toque travieso que había descubierto hace poco en su amado pelirrojo. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta se perdió en la fuerza de su mirada. Una de sus manos que sostenía las suyas se soltó, y tomo lugar en su cintura, haciendo su unión aun más acentuada,

su otra mano entrelazó los dedos con él. Su sonrieras se acentuó aun más, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sin previo aviso, se vio arrinconada entre el cuerpo de Kenshin y el lugar donde anteriormente trabajaba en la cena. Sus labios chocaron, unas fuertes manos aprendan su cintura, dejando sus manos libres que fueron a aparar detrás del cuello de su acompañante. El beso se volvió más pasional, haciendo soltar leves genios aun contra la boca de él, unas manos traviesas empezaron a recoger su cuerpo, haciendo un cosquilleo ya conocido para ella se espaciaren por su piel. Sus labios abandonaron su boca, ocupando un lugar muy especifico detrás de su oreja que la hacia enloquecer.

Sin saber como se encontró sentada sobre la mesa de trabajo, con su amado devorando su cuello, sus manos por todas partes. Simplemente estaba en el paraíso. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de el también, haciendo soltar ruidos sumamente excitantes. Se olvidó de la cena, se olvidó de sus amigos, se olvidó del mundo. Solo estaban ellos dos, arrastrados por el amor, la pasión y todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Fin.


End file.
